


Rosenkavalier

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z - Tatort Münster [19]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Double Drabble zum WortRosenkavalier.





	Rosenkavalier

Während sie gemeinsam das Treppenhaus hoch liefen, schielte Thiel immer wieder seitlich auf das, was Boerne da in seiner rechten Hand hielt. „Boerne?”

„Ja, Herr Thiel?”

„Für wen ist eigentlich diese Rose?” Interessierte ihn ja eigentlich nicht im Geringsten, für wen die bestimmt war, aber ... na ja, ein kleines bisschen vielleicht doch. War ja immerhin eine _rote_ Rose.

„Oh, Sie sind aber ganz schön neugierig, Thiel, wissen Sie das?”

„Dann sagen Sie's mir halt nicht, mir doch egal!”

Boerne grinste. „Ich möchte sie einer Person schenken, dir mir ziemlich viel bedeutet.”

„Aha, verstehe.” _Autsch._ Klar, eine rote Rose schenkte man ja normalerweise nicht einfach so irgendjemandem. Nicht, dass er jetzt eifersüchtig war oder so, aber ... Ach, Scheiße! Klar war er eifersüchtig, und wie! Das hatte er nun davon, er hätte gar nicht fragen sollen, für wen die blöde Rose war. „Na ja, schönen Abend noch und bis bald dann, Herr Professor.”

„Möchten Sie denn gar nicht wissen, um welche Person es sich handelt?”

„Nö, geht mich nichts an!” Er wandte sich ab und schloss seine Haustür auf. Eine Hand tippte auf seine Schulter. „Mann, was wollen Sie denn noch, Boerne?” Wütend schnellte er wieder herum.

„Hier, die ist für dich.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, nach einigen Tagen Schreibpause (immerhin über ne Woche :-D) habe ich mich heute kurz einem meiner Mehrteiler gewidmet, und ich möchte in den nächsten Tagen/Wochen an allen Mehrteilern weiter schreiben. :-)


End file.
